For the Love of Charlotte
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: 4 year old Charlotte is too smart for her own good. After living in Rome with Brenda her whole life, she comes home to Port Charles to be with her mother, Robin. Patrick learns he has a daughter and tries to be a good dad...even if it kills him. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Daughter

He never wanted children. She had always wanted one. She wouldn't ruin his life. She would have her baby. But she loved him. He loved her. She wanted the baby. He didn't know about it.

Robin was scared. She never thought she would have to do this. "Patrick?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am going to Rome for a few months to visit Brenda. I will be back in September." It was July now. Patrick didn't know it, but Robin was 7 months pregnant. She had been hiding it well.

"Okay. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. Brenda needs me."

"I wish you didn't have to go. What are you going to do about work?" Patrick asked.

"Alan is letting me take of for the 2 months. I need to go to the airport."

"I love you, Robin."

"I love you too." Robin kissed Patrick and walked out the door crying.

Robin delivered a healthy baby girl, Charlotte Madeleine Scorpio, 2 months later. She left her baby with Brenda and went back to Port Charles in September as planned.

"Aunty Brenda, when will Mommy be here?" Charlotte asked. She was 4 and looked exactly like Robin.

"When she gets here, Char." said Brenda. She was amazed she had been able to raise Robin's baby for this long. Now she was having one of her own.

"Bren? Char?" said Robin walking into the apartment.

"Mommy!" screamed Charlotte. Robin picked up her little girl and spun her around.

"Hi. Did you tell him about Char yet?" said Brenda, referring to Patrick as him.

"Yes. Last night. He was surprised, but he wanted to raise my little girl with me."

"Okay. All her stuff is being sent over. Jax sent it yesterday. Everything is ready for you and Charlotte in Port Charles."

Robin picked up Charlotte, who was starting to fall asleep, and carried her outside. Brenda waved from the doorway. In a month, Charlotte would have a new little cousin.

"Is that her?" asked Patrick. The little girl was beautiful, like her mother.

"Yep, this is our baby. Her name is Charlotte Madeleine. Her middle name is after your mother."

"Is she okay?" Patrick asked.

Robin laughed when she saw how scared he looked. "She's sleeping."

"Oh. Do you want to lay her down?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do you want me to put her on the bed or the couch?"

"You can put her on the bed, I guess. How old did you say she was?"

"She's 4. We need to enter her in preschool."

"Do you want to do it tomorrow? How did Brenda take it losing her." said Patrick.

"She was pretty good about it. She is going to have a baby girl anyways."

"Oh. Are you sure she is my baby?"

"Yes, Patrick. She is yours, mine, and Brenda's"

"Momma?" asked a small voice. Charlotte was shyly looking at Patrick. "Who are you?"

Charlotte ran over to Robin. "This is Patrick. He is your daddy."

"What? Aunty Brenda said that I only had a Mommy. Is Aunty Brenda a liar?"

"No, sweetie. Mommy told Aunty Brenda to tell you that."

"So you're the liar."

"No. We were trying not to hurt you."

"Momma, you did hurt me. You and Aunty Brenda are liars!" Charlotte ran upstairs to the bedroom.

"Char?" Robin said. She turned to Patrick. "I have to go call Brenda."

"Brenda? Are you there?" Robin had been talking to Brenda, and then the line went dead. Robin realized Brenda could be delivering her baby.

"Charlotte Madeleine Scorpio! Get down here now!" Charlotte slowly came downstairs. "I'm going back to Rome to check on Aunty Brenda. Are you coming?"

"No. I don't want to see you or Brenda."

Robin was surprised. That was the first time her 4 year old hadn't called Brenda Aunty Brenda. "Well, where are you going to go?"

"I'm staying here with my 'Daddy.'"

"Patrick, can you handle Charlotte until tomorrow?"

Patrick looked surprised. "Um…I don't know Robin. I barely know her."

"She's really good, Patrick. Charlotte, be good for your Daddy, okay?"

"Whatever." Charlotte walked back upstairs.

"She should stay up there for a while. Just give her a couple cookies or some ice-cream at around 8 o'clock."

"Okay. Bye Robin. I love you."

"Love you too." Robin walked out the door.

"Brenda?" Robin asked walking into Brenda's house in Rome. Brenda was on the floor by her phone.

"911 state your emergency."

"My name is Robin Scorpio. I am at 3546 Cherry blossom lane. My best friend Brenda Jacks is unconscious. She is 8 months pregnant."

"Okay, Miss Scorpio. Just stay on the line."

"I can't she is delivering her baby." Robin hung up. She stood by Brenda. She had just waken up.

"She's pretty, Brenda. She has Jax's eyes. The rest looks like you." said Robin. Little Arabella Grace Jacks was 3 months old. She was starting to sit up.

"I know. You tell me everyday." said Brenda. After Arabella, or Ella as they called her, was born, Jax and Brenda moved to Port Charles. "Do you want to go out tonight?" asked Brenda.

"I don't know. I have nobody to watch Charlotte." Robin knew Patrick wouldn't watch Charlotte for her again.

"_So, you're my Dad." said the 4 year old._

"_That's what your Mom is telling me."_

"_I wouldn't believe her. She lied to me all these years."_

"_Charlotte, your Mom was doing what she thought was best for you."_

"_I'm going to go play." said Char. She went into the kitchen. Brenda had always told her she was too smart for her own good. _

_Charlotte climbed on the counter. She grabbed the coffee, chocolate syrup, and potato chips. She opened them and poured them all over by the door. She took some juice and covered the rest of the floor in it. Patrick would never be able to get to her. She grabbed a plate and slammed it on the ground. Patrick ran into the room and slid across the floor. He was covered in the stuff._

"_Charlotte! What are you doing! I'm calling your Mom!" he reached into his back pocket. His phone was gone. Charlotte held up the 2 house phones and his cell phone._

"_Good Luck!" she poured more onto the floor around her. Patrick walked over and slid. The 4 year old laughed._

'_Great! She is smart like Robin. She is going to kill me.' he thought. He had been watching her since last night and she had been fine. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked._

"_Because you're not smart enough to stop me." she laughed again. Then she picked up the phone. "Hi, Aunt Emily. Yeah, I haven't seen you since last summer! Can you come over some time with Harley? Okay. Great, see you then."_

"_What are you doing?" asked Patrick. Char got up. _

"_I have a present for you."_

"_What?" Patrick asked. _

"_This." she threw the phone and it hit Patrick in the head. He passed out. "Way too easy." Charlotte said out loud. She put some flour all over herself and some mixed brownie mix. She layed down on the floor and pulled Patrick up to where he looked like he was looking for something under the sink._

"_Charlotte!" Robin yelled. She ran into the kitchen and picked up her daughter. "Patrick!" she screamed. He had just woken back up._

"_What?" _

"_How could you leave the kitchen a mess? Look at my baby!" she yelled._

"_But I didn't! She did it!"_

"_Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe a 4 year old put stuff all over herself and trashed the kitchen."_

"_She did! Robin!" he yelled when she walked out of the room._

"_Your Daddy is crazy." said Robin._

"_He is, Momma." Robin bathed Charlotte. She made Patrick clean up the kitchen._

_The next day, Charlotte told the truth and wasn't aloud in the kitchen by herself anymore._

"I still can't believe she trashed the kitchen and blamed it on Patrick!" said Brenda. "I hope that wasn't my fault because of how I raised her."

"Brenda, you turned my sweet little girl into a devil." said Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte started to get closer to Patrick. She was accepting the fact that Robin and Brenda were only trying to help her by keeping her from her dad.

"Daddy, can we please go to the park?" she begged.

"I guess, Char. Let's go." Robin was at work, so Patrick was watching Charlotte.

They arrived at the park and the 4 year old ran to the swings. She sat down and Patrick pushed the swing slowly.

"Are you and Mommy going to get back together?" she asked casually.

"I don't know, Char. How would you feel about that?"

"Aunt Brenda says that Mommy has had her heart broken a lot. Are you going to protect her?"

"Of course I will. I love your mom."

"Then I do want you both together." She paused. "Are you going to have another baby?"

"I really don't know, Charlotte. I am letting your Mom decide everything for our relationship."

"That's a good answer." She was quiet for a few minutes. "I think you guys should have a baby. I need a brother or sister."

"I'd be happy to give you one." He said, picking her up. He loved the sound of his daughter's giggles. "Let's get home."

Robin came in the front door of her apartment. Patrick was explaining different things about NASCAR to their daughter.

"Hi Mommy!" Charlotte said happily. "Daddy was showing me about racecars."

"I can see that." She set her purse down. "Have you two had dinner?"

"No. We were gonna order some pizza."

An hour later, Patrick, Robin, and Charlotte were sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching the race.

"Miss Charlotte, it's your bedtime." Robin announced, putting down her plate.

"Mom!"

"Come on, Char." She picked up her daughter and started up the stairs.

"Wait!" she looked over her mother's shoulder. "Daddy, aren't you going to come and help tuck me in?"

"Sure." He followed them upstairs.

After reading 2 stories, Charlotte was finally falling asleep.

"Goodnight, baby." Robin said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Night, Charlotte." Patrick followed her actions.

"Night Mama. Night Daddy." The two adults left the room, closing the door and turning off the light.

"She is such a great kid." Patrick said with a smile. "I'm really happy that I'm her father."

"Me too." Robin sighed. "Patrick, can we please be together?"

"I thought you would never ask." He kissed her happily.

They were going to be a family.

**Wow, I'm on a roll! 5 updates in 2 days and four of them finished stories! This one is the last chapter of For the Love of Charlotte. I know it was kind of a quick end, but this story was supposed to be short!**

**Are you happy Robin and Patrick got back together?**

**Do you like Charlotte?**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Off to finish more updates! **

**10 stories complete, 19 to go!**


	3. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
